Mokona
Character Synopsis Mokona is a mischievous, nonsensical rabbit-like creature with a striking similarity to a white manju bun, with a red gem in his forehead above his eyes. From this gem he can produce a tent for the girls to sleep in, food, and other necessary supplies. He is unable to speak, aside from repeating the sound "puu", although Hikaru seems to be somewhat able to understand him. In the manga, Mokona is revealed to be the Creator of the Earth, Cephiro and the other planets, as well as the laws for each planet. In the ending of the second series, Mokona and the rest of the Mashin announce that they will be traveling to other dimensions. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (Clampverse) Name: Mokonoa Gender: Genderless Age: Primordial (Predates the existence of the entire Clampverse, even existing before the birth of Clow Reed and his creation of current reality) Classification: Deity of Creation, God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Law Manipulation (Created the many laws and "Logic" that underpins reality. Scales to both Fang Reed and Sakura, whom of which can control and even destroy the very laws of the multiverse), Chaos Manipulation (Stated to control the chaos that exists within the multiverse, with it being an aspect of his being), Space-Time Manipulation (Governs the entirety of space and time, being able to manipulate it across the entire multiverse. Superior to Fei Wang's display of said power), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8 & 9; Reliant on the concepts of law and order, also with their true form being in a higher spatio-temporal realm), Dream Manipulation (The Dream can influence the dreams of others and make them a reality), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create "The Maze" which is an endless dimension that is everchanging), Time Manipulation (The Time has control over the movement of Time and can freely speed up, slow down or completely freeze time), Attack Reflection (The Mirror gives Clow Reedthe ability to reflect attacks against his opponets, including attacks from the conceptual spirits), Weather Manipulation (The Cloud allows Clow Reed to freely change the weather, creating storms on the scale of Japan), Size Manipulation ( The Little and The Big can both increase or decrease sizes relative to what their name implies), Spatial Manipulation (The Loop allows Clow Reed to loop space and create the illusion of an endless area), Plant Manipulation (The Flower allows Clow Reed to manipulate floral and plant life), Intangibility (The Through allows Clow Reed to become completely intangible and pass through objects), Darkness Manipulation (The Shadow grants Reed the ability to cast shadows and manipulate them), Elemental Manipulation (Several cards allow Clow Reed to manipulate the elements such as Fire, Earth, Wind, Water and Lightning), Sleep Manipulation (The Sleep can put any entity to sleep and enter their dreams. Additionally, this works on the scale of Tokyo), Barrier Creation (The Shield allows Clow Reed to create barriers that only strong magic can break), Illusion Creation (The Illusion allows him to cast deceptive illusions that appear in many forms), Empathic Manipulation (The Hope is capable of pacifying and induces happy emotions on others), Sand Manipulation (The Sand can manipulate Sand and even transform dirt to Sand), Sound Manipulation (The Silent can remove sound and completely mute it), Negation (The Sword isable to slice down brick walls and other strong materials such as metal, it was able bypass magic forcefield to cut through Magical Shield and affect Non-Corporeal Being and even able to pin Shadow to the ground. This card has an other ability he his be able possess others when unsealed and make the user to a very skilled swordmanship), Acid Manipulation (The Mist creates a misty smoke that corrodes every object she engluf in her acid mist, ncluding metal bars and stone), Time Travel (The Return allows users to travel into the past), Gravity Manipulation (Gravitation has the ability to gravitate or strongly pull its target towards or away from a selected surface such as a wall, object or person. Its user can control the speed of how fast the object comes in contact with it, ranging from a relatively calm to dangerously fast. It can also act as a trampoline to assist its user towards jumping to greater heights by pushing them away from its surface), Clairvoyance (Record has the ability to film anything and then project it as a realistic hologram, t's secondary ability allows it to view and record past events that took place in a particular location), Law Manipulation (Has access to the laws of the multiverse and could recreate it after the collapse of reality. Can break the logic of worlds), Reality Warping (Has the ability to control the multiverse to the way he sees fit. Clow Reed used his magic to create the multiverse), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Scaling off of Fei Wang, who can come back even if erased, as he was sustained by Clow Reed's wishes), Void Manipulation (Has absolute control over The Nothing and also Clow's magic created her, who is conceptually nothingness), Conceptual Manipulation (Wields all of Clow's magic, who is responsible for the existence of the spirits who inhabit the world, who are the abstractions of the very world itself. Also scales to Fei, a user of Clow Magic, who can effect the very concept of someone's existence and completely deny it altogether), Acausality (Singularity & Non-Linearity; Beings who utilize Clow Magic are cut from time, space and causality, with it's flow being meaningless to them completely in all directions. Tsubasa-Li exists as a distortion and lacks any definition origin within time), Non-Corporeal (Capable of existing without a body or any form), Life Manipulation (Able to give life to objects, giving them sentience. Also scales to his spirits and aspects, who can do this on a mass scale), Death Manipulation (Can cause death with a simple mark), Existence Erasure (Scales to Fei Wang, who's power can erase a being and every iteration of said being from existence, without being able to return) *Resistance to all abilities the Clow Cards can achieve (Users of cards become resistance to the abilities of their captured cards, meaning that any ability that can be done by The Cards are uneffective towards Sakura herself. This is further proven with The Time and how despite the fact the card stop times, she is unaffected by it while others are), as Tsubasa-Li or towards The End of Cardcaptor Sakura, she's resistance to Existence Erasure (her power collapsed the space time and could turn his existence in nothing, she resisted to the Erasure of Fei wang), Time Manipulation and Time loop (Can overcome the logic of the fact that it would do the same action an infinity of times), Conceptual Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can endure attacks from his aspects, which can not only erase all iterations of an opponent, but also kill them with a single mark, which didn't happen with Sakura) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Is considered the creator and supreme being of the entire Clampverse, which in essence has infinite universes on the basis of an infinite chain of universes that doesn't begin in any universe nor in any time period across past or future. Beings such as Fei Wang Reed and The Nothing are aspects of Clow Reed, with the former being able to destroy the entire multiverse , as a result of destroying the laws and concepts that govern the multiverse, Mokona should be superior to Clow Reed as he created him) Speed: Immeasurable '(By nature of being superior to everyone in Clamp, he's superior to Sakura who exists beyond Space and Time. In addition it's aspects such as Fei Wang Reed, who can exist in a pure Timeless void and planned to exist in a Timeless place after the destruction of the World and this world exist in a separate place outside of time) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Exists on a higher plane of reality. Superior to uses of Clow Magic, who are capable of transcending time and space. Predates the concept of space and time, with his existence being cut from all aspects of time, space and causality) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Created and rules over all of creation within the Clampverse which contains an infinite chain of universes. Capable of restoring creation with nothing but his thoughts) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Is the supreme being of the entire Clampverse and thus should be superior to even Tsubasa-Li and Syaroan-Li, who is capable of repairing all of creation) 'Stamina: Limitless (Is shown to that Mokonoa is unable of fatigue, however it's also stated that Monkonoa was tired which may be a joke given Clamps writing slye) Range: Multiversal+ '(Created and rules over the entire multiverse which runs on the many worlds interpretation) 'Intelligence: Omniscient '''(Knows what's going on at any given time, in every universe of the entire Clamp Multiverse) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable * The Clow Cards: '''The Cards were created by the half-English, half-Chinese sorcerer named Clow Reed. They are the result of the combination of Eastern and Western magics and formed the basis for a new kind of magic unlike any other seen so far. To contain the incredible power of the cards, after his death Clow had the cards * '''Existence Erasure: '''Fei Reed is capable of erasing one's existence, even across all universes where they won't be able to return. Clow can even take this a step further and completely deny the very concept of that opponet and leave them without concept Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Clampverse Category:Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Category:XxxHolic Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Neutral Characters Category:Races Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Supreme Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Mascots Category:Psychics Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Chaos Users Category:Death Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Life Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Astral Projectors Category:Sealers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Sand Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Acid Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Immortals Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Size Users Category:Plant Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Illusionist Category:Regenerators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Negation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 2